AU Las nueve vidas (The Lion Guard)
by Malkia-wa-Kiuli
Summary: ¿Han escuchado hablar que los gatos tienen nueve vidas? Pues nueve son las vidas que tiene nuestra pareja antes de perderse y separarse para siempre. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- The Lion Guard. Romance. Trama. -Hecha 100% Por mi-


**Vidas: 9.**

**Etapa: Comenzando.**

**Situación: Normal.**

Era un nuevo día en las praderas, y como cada mañana nunca faltaban los bellos colores del amanecer.

Y hoy, Kiara se había levantado temprano para ver ese amanecer que se posaba sobre las praderas.

Habitualmente era el rey Simba quien miraba todos los días el amanecer, pero aparentemente hoy se había quedado dormido.

-Hola Kiara -Saludo su hermano menor, sobresaltándola.

-Oh hola Kion -Los dos se dieron una mirada y una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano hermanito?

-¿Acaso no puedo estar con mi hermana? -Kion tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su cara.

-Considerando que tú nunca te levantas temprano, no -Kiara le devolvía la misma sonrisa.

-Bien... No podía dormir ¿Feliz? -Kion rodó los ojos rindiéndose ante su hermana.

-Mucho -Su sonrisa se agrandó. -¿Por qué no podías dormir?

Kion se sonrojo ligeramente ante esa pregunta y desvió su mirada. Kiara captó eso y una enorme sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios.

-¿Es una chica cierto? -Lo dijo más afirmándolo que preguntándolo. -¿Quién es?

-Am... -Kion no sabía que decir, se había descubierto el mismo con un sonrojo, ahora estaba atrapado, no le quedó más opción que decirle. -Es... Fuli.

Kiara se paralizó al oírlo, y sin previo aviso ya estaba saltando alrededor de Kion.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! -Kion posó sus patas sobre la boca de su hermana en un intento de callarla.

-Shh Calla Kiara, despertaras a todos. -Kion intentaba callarla pero no podía, ella seguía saltando y saltando mientras gritaba "¡Lo sabía!"

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? -El rey Simba los sorprendió con su presencia, logrando que Kiara se callara y dejara de saltar.

-... A-ah Nada, Kiara no sabe nada papá. -Kion intentó sonar normal, algo que no le salió.

-Pero si se escuchaban los gritos de Kiara desde adentro. -En eso tenía mucha razón, ya habían varias leonas despiertas por esos gritos.

Estaban acorralados.

-... Lo que pasa es que... Qué... Kion me invitó a patrullar con la Guardia hoy ¡Sí, eso era! -Por suerte para Kion, tenía una hermana que lo sacaba de embrollos como ese.

Agradecía al cielo que Kiara era buena inventando excusas.

-¿Enserio Kion? -Parecía que su papá se lo había creído.

-S-sí, em, yo se lo pedí. -De veras que Kion estaba nervioso.

-Me parece buena idea, así puedes aprender a trabajar con la Guardia del león, como futura reina, eso se espera de ti. -Simba se retiró dejando a los cachorros solos.

Kion expulsó todo el aire que contenía.

-Gracias por no decirle lo de... Ya sabes.

-¿Qué estás enamorado de Fuli? -Kiara sonreía pícaramente. Kion solo desvió la mirada sonrojándose. -No importa, aunque ahora voy a tener que acompañarlos en su patrullaje.

-Aún tengo una duda. Tú ya sabías que estaba enamorado de Fuli... ¿Cómo?

-Tenía mis sospechas. -Kiara le sonríe y en eso llega Ono saludándolos.

-Majestad. -Hace una reverencia hacía Kiara. -Kion, estamos listos para el patrullaje matutino.

-Bien, dirígenos Ono.

-Afirmativo. -Ono empezó a volar con Kiara y Kion siguiéndolo.

Llegaron al lugar en donde siempre se reúnen y ahí estaban todos esperando a su líder.

-¡Kion! -Todos saludaron al mismo tiempo mientras se daban cuenta de la presencia de Kiara. -Majestad. -Hicieron una reverencia, Kiara solo se reía.

-No es necesario chicos. -Dejaron de hacer una reverencia y le prestaron atención a Kion.

-Hoy Kiara va a venir con nosotros. -Kiara les sonríe.

-Que bien majestad, hoy vendrás con tu tío Bunga. -El recién nombrado se montaba encima de la princesa.

-¿Tío Bunga? -Kiara se reía de sus palabras, ni en sueños el llegaría a ser su tío, por más que lo hayan criado Timón y Pumba.

Dejando de lado ese tema, ya la Guardia tenía su plan de patrullaje, se dividían en dos grupos para cubrir más terreno, Ono sobrevolaba ambas partes en busca de problemas, y si algún grupo no podía con algo ellos solos, Ono buscaba al otro grupo para la ayuda del primer grupo. Se diría que Ono era el que los auxiliaba, e informaba a cada tanto lo que ocurriera entre ambos grupos.

En cuanto a la distribución, dependía del clima y de las circunstancias. Suponiendo que era un día soleado, el grupo uno era conformado por Fuli y Besthe, mientras que el grupo dos, era de Kion y Bunga, aunque ocurrían veces en que eso cambiaba con los de B, Besthe y Bunga intercambiaban lugares cuando el Tejón Melero tenía "Impacientitis".

Enfermedad puesta por el resto cuando este quiere jugar sin parar, por eso cambian de lugar, siendo Bunga controlado por Fuli, y Kion dejando de ser molestado por el Tejón.

Pero si el clima era nublado, o con ganas de llover, El grupo uno era conformado por Besthe y Bunga, mientras que el dos por Fuli y Kion, y algo que jugaba en contra muchas veces era la relación que mantenían entre ellos, si alguno molestaba a alguien, y por razón equis ya no se hablan los dos van en grupos diferentes.

Esto casi siempre ocurre con Bunga y Fuli, y más cuando el tejón tiene "Impacientitis" con más razón los separan pues al de B le encanta molestar a la chita, y muchas veces lo logra, y nadie, repito nadie, quiere ver a Fuli molesta, y más si valoran su vida.

(Tal vez esto se contradiga un poco, pues cuando Bunga tiene "Impacientitis" se altera y es manejado por Fuli, quien tiene mejor carácter que los demás, pero cuando Bunga y Fuli pelearon antes de que a este le diera "Su enfermedad" ahí si es mejor separarlos o va a ver una guerra que no tendrá final)

Hoy en clima estaba a su favor, nublado. Por lo tanto Fuli y Kion por un lado, mientras que Bunga y Besthe por otro.

-Bien chicos, ya saben cuáles son sus lugares. -Ellos asintieron en respuesta.- Grupo uno por el Norte y Este, grupo dos por el Sur y Oeste. Kiara, tú vendrás conmigo y con Fuli por precaución si ocurre un ataque, ¿Todos Entendieron?

Un asentimiento y un comentario inoportuno por parte de Bunga dio a comenzar el patrullaje matutino.

Mientras Kiara y Fuli patrullaban, Kion estaba algo distraído que ni le ponía atención al camino, y por milagro no se tropezaba con nada.

-Pss. -Kiara llamaba a Fuli.- ¿Todos sus patrullajes son aburridos? -Preguntaba notando como solo caminaban y observaban a su alrededor en busca de peligro, sin mencionar el gran silencio que había en el ambiente.

-No, hoy por lo general está así, pero normalmente es mas entretenido. Creo que se debe a que Kion esta muy distraído. A propósito ¿Porque está así? -Fuli había notado su distracción pero prefirió no decir nada.

Kiara sabía muy bien del porqué de su distracción, pero por obvias razones no lo diría, era preferible mentir.

-No lo sé. -Respondió Kiara sintiendo un poquito de culpa al mentirle a Fuli.- ¿Sabes como hacerlo volver a la realidad? -Preguntó con intriga.

Fuli resopló en fastidio pues si sabía, el problema era la técnica, le gustaba hacerlo pero no con público. Sin mas remedio se acerco con sumo cuidado a Kion y en su oreja le susurro un suave pero a la vez fuerte _"Boo"_

Kion brincó del susto repentino que le había dado su mejor amiga. Sumándole a eso estaban las risas de Kiara y unas cuantas de Fuli.

-Nunca falla..-Fuli terminaba de reír recordando las sientas de veces que se lo había hecho y el como siempre tenía la misma reacción, incluso hubo una ocasión en la cual se sobresalto y cayó a un lago que 'casualmente' estaba por allí.

-Jajaja.. Tu te.. y luego ella.. Y yo.. Jajaja -Kiara no podía parar de reír, hasta se había recostado en el suelo tratando de tomar aire, pero las risas volvían y volvían.

-Ja ja Que graciosa -Kion dijo sarcásticamente mientras avanzaba un poco mas rápido que las chicas.

-Oye espérame -Fuli avanzó de igual forma hasta alcanzarlo. -¿Porque estabas distraído Kion? -Preguntó después de un rato de silencio, quería una explicación.

-Pensaba -Fue lo que respondió el león mientras se alejaban más de Kiara, quien seguía en el suelo riéndose, ya hasta lloraba.

-¿En que? -volvió a preguntar, no le ayudaba esa respuesta tan escasa de su mejor amigo.

-En cosas -Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa escasa información. Pero no insistiría, el se lo diría por su cuenta, algún día.

Hubo un gran silencio por parte de ambos, pero era un silencio cómodo, uno que querían disfrutar sin necesidad de ser interrumpida. Para su mala suerte un grito de auxilio fue suficiente para que ese cómodo y anhelado momento se arruinara y fueran a su rescate.

Ya después de ayudar a un grupo de gacelas a cruzar unas arenas movedizas continuaron con su patrullaje normal.

Su silencio ahora era incómodo, por alguna extraña razón se sentían incómodos ante la presencia del otro.

Algo pasó y nadie lo noto.

Ni siquiera ellos mismo, solo estaban ahí caminando de lo mas normal y de repente, una mirada que cruzaron y un sonrojo leve por ambos volvió todo incómodo.

Kion quería entablar una conversación normal, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, el pensar en ella le bastaba para sonrojarse y echar todo a la basura. Pero aun así lo quiso intentar con un comentario 'sarcástico' para apaciguar el ambiente.

-Te ves linda con el color rojo -Y dándose cuenta de su error avanzó más rápido ocultando su sonrojo.

-...-Fuli no era la excepción, pues apenas le nombro el color de sus mejillas, este aumento convirtiéndola casi en un tomate.

Kiara a lo lejos, ya después de reír los vio conversar y luego notó como Kion se adelantaba, sin entender mucho dejo que ellos continuaran su trayectoria sin ningún tipo de interrupción y se dirigió a donde el otro grupo, que a pesar de lo 'lejos' se podían ver unas manchas de color azul marino y gris.

Se apresuró e intentó alcanzarlos dejando a los 'tortolitos' con sus cosas.

_En otra parte._

-¿Crees que estoy listo para eso? -Preguntó a su superior al lado de su compañera.

-Claro que lo estas. Cuídalos mucho, y no cometas una estupidez. ¿Te quedó claro? -Preguntó observándolo con seriedad en sus ojos.

-Si, cuidare a kion y a Fuli como a mi propia vida -respondió alejándose seguido por su compañera.

-Pues mas te vale, ya que tu vida, depende de ello -Dijo susurrando mientras los veía irse.


End file.
